Turmoil
by Batgirl111
Summary: Zero becomes dangerously ill and with no one else to help, D-Tent steps in to take care
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is going to be my first multi chapter story. I'm going to try to keep them all in character as possible.

Enjoy!

Hector "Zero" Zeroni shivered violently despite the agonizing heat from the merciless sun. He paused in the digging of his hole, closing his eyes for a brief second. The shovel slipped from his hands, causing his green eyes to burst open and a small gasp escaped his dry, cracked throat.

His body fell forward right onto the dusty dirt. Pain shot up in excruciating waves. The sick feeling had been brought on suddenly. At first it was assumed to be the heat but as time passed it became apparent the heat was not responsible.

A wave of dizziness swept over. His shovel swayed side to side, with his hand reaching out to grab it but failing. Zero breathed deeply. His hole was half the size it usually was. Considering the sun nearly reached the top of the sky, it was safe to assume a lunch break was near.

"Zero, you okay man?" a distant voice asked, concerned. "Zero! Zero!?" It became louder and louder while the pounding in his head steadily increased. He closed his eyes again,begging,pleading for relief. All he wanted was to lay in his cot and forget about everything.

A pair of arms sneaked themselves around his waist but he was too tired to care. "Zero! You okay?" The mysterious voice turned out to be Stanley. "Whoa there," Perhaps he'd almost fallen, for the hold on his body tightened.

"St…Stan..Stanley," he groaned at the refreshingly cold touch of Caveman skin. "We gotta get you back to camp," Stanley murmured. "Nah, I ain't done," Hector protested weakly. As much as he wished to go back, a nagging voice told him his unfinished work would not go down lightly.

The taller of the two maneuvered as to hold him bridal style. Once out of the hole, Stanley abandoned his own hole and canteen. He was determined. No way would he let his best, and only, friend to be sick. His fellow D-Tenters made cat calls. "Made it official aye?" Squid smirked, snickering. "Shut up!" Caveman snapped vehemently.

"There's something wrong with Zero!"

The boys looked less the concerned.

"It's just the heat," Armpit decided, taking a sip from his canteen.

"Nah dude he fakin it," D-Tents leader, X-Ray declared. Seeing that this was getting them no where, Stanley kept moving. As he neared the camp he thought he heard someone say "Protect him…."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Stanley held a shivering Hector close, bundled by two things blankets and Caveman strong arms. Hector snuggled against his chest.

The cots for the two boys had been conjoined as to allow for comfort. "Who's hurt?" Dr. Pendanski burst into the tent, small beady eyes searching about.

"It's Zero!"

Instantly Pendanski's demeanor changed. His eyes hardened, body tense. "He's sick and needs help," Stanley frantically paced in the tent. "Did he finished his hole?"

"Wha…what?" He couldn't believe what he heard. "Did he finish his hole?" Pendanski repeated. "Uh no…He's _sick_ ," Caveman gritted his teeth. The 'doctor', however, dismissed his claim. A silence, so thick you could cut it with a knife, came over. There they stood: face-to-face with heated eyes. Stanley, quote a few inches taller than he, stared down with absolute anger; his hands curled into fist.

Pendanski attempted to flex what little muscles he possessed. His nose flared, veins become visible. If he hadn't been so angry, Stanley would've laughed. Tearing away from the delinquents piercing glare, Pendanski yelled at the top of his lungs, in Zero's direction, "Wake up! Finish your hole in ten minutes or no dinner!" The sudden noise startled Hector: yelping, he rolled off the cot; groaning once his head met the floor. Pendanski grabbed the front of Zero's jumpsuit, leaning in so close their noses almost touched.

Stanley fought a silent battle in his mind; he wanted to scream, to yell, to tell the horrid man to leave his friend alone. Dr. Pendanski let the young boy fall to the floor, gazing with disgust. He left the tent seconds later. "Zero, are you okay?" Stanley observed his wet face. It was unknown whether the stains were tears or sweat. Zero became silent once more. His dark skinned face began to turn exceedingly pale. His lips trembled and he tried stifling whatever wanted to come and greet the world.

Stanley, suddenly understanding what was about to happen, raced around the tent in search for anything to contain the vomit. _Why can't I find a bucket!_ His mind screamed. Unfortunately the only object in relation to a bucket was the crates every camper received. One that of course had _holes_.

"Stanley!" Hector wailed before vomiting heavily. The sounds emitted made Caveman's stomach churn uneasily. Despite the overwhelming sickening feeling given, Caveman dropped to his knees; immediately providing comfort. He ran his hand up and down his back, whispering, "Shhh," every now and then.

"Aw how cute." Stanley clutched his hands into fist, refusing to look up. X-Ray, followed by the rest of D-Tent, openly mocked them. Perhaps they hadn't taken sight of the puke or choose to disregard it. X-Ray's mouth opened to speak but Stanley beat him to it. "Don't," his voice was dangerously low. "Don't you say a word about this."

"How dare you-" X-Ray began but Zigzag shushed him. "Leave it man," he muttered.

Zigzag peered at Zero with an unreadable expression. The eleven year old's chest heaved, pressure hovered throughout his body. Caveman placed his hand on Zero's cheek, it was flushed. "What the heck is his problem?" Armpit jeered, sitting up on his cot. Utter frustration and tension steamed in the tent. "He doesn't feel good!" Stanley boomed. Magnet and Squid jumped to their feet. "Don't yell at us!" Magnet shoved the newbie. Caveman pushed back, harder. A fight was steadily brewing. Squid and Magnet continued to push and shove Stanley, who had never been aggressive before, let out a cry and punched Squid's chest. The older boy stumbled backwards and landed drunkenly on the floor; cots falling to the side in the process. Deathly silence.

Stanley, adrenaline still rushing in, gawked at what he had done. What took over him? "I still need to finish my hole," a small voice said, bringing him to back to reality. "C'mon Hector," he assisted his friend in getting up, leaving five very stunned D-Tenters.

"You sit," Stanley said once they reached further into the desert, "and I'll dig your hole." Zero wanted to protest but was shushed by a finger to his lips. Caveman soon found the shovel and canteens they left behind. The water was horribly hot but nevertheless it was liquid. Zero perched himself at the edge of the hole, feet dangling over.

"What's p-a-p-e-r?" Stanley figured he'd better keep him engagged. Zero's face scrunched up in concentration. "Pepper…no paper," he smiled weakly when he was given a thumbs up. "B-a-k-e-r-y?"

"Backry?" The foreign words slipped off his tongue roughly. "Bay-ker-ey," Stanley translated, sweat rolling down his neck. The hole just had three feet to go. "Bakery," Zero repeated, pronouncing it correctly.

"D-r-a-g-o-n?"

"Draygen?"

"Close," Caveman pondered on how to explain this one. "Wait," Zero clicked his tongue, "Dragon?..."

"Yeah!" Stanley beamed.

After a couple more words, Zero requested a break. He had to rest. He turned his head, painfully, to glance toward the camp. He could see all the campers walking to the dining hall. "It's dinner time, " Zero said to no one in particular. "Yeah," Stanley breathed deeply, heaving more dirt out of the way."Ya know you don't have to do this," Zero stated, shivering again. Even the thick material in the jumpsuit didn't provide enough warmth.

"I know but you helped me when I started teaching you to read so I'm gonna help you," Stanley grew relieved: one more foot. Zero said nothing. He was touched that anyone would do such a thing for him. "Stanley," he whispered, "can you warm me up?" The older boy complied. Jumping out of the hole, he took him in his arms, resting his chin on the top of Hector's head. It felt blissful. At first glance, you'd assume Hector was trying to resemble a butterfly in a cocoon.

His legs drooped over Caveman's own, his body pressed itself into his. "Let's go to dinner," Stanley carried the sleepy boy to the dining hall, where he was given many stares. He sat Zero down on the bench, returning moments later with their supper, well if you could call it that. "Must be nice to have your own personal slave," Magnet chuckled bitterly. Stanley didn't even bother to defend the agreement.

"Hey Caveman, if I give you my water will you dig my hole for me?" Squid grinned wickedly. "Ya know it's really not-" Stanley began.

"Man shut up," the guys chorused. Hector, meanwhile, stared glossy eyed at the "food". He supposed it was stew: mashed meat and whatever else with two slices of bread nauseated him. He felt a delightfully cold finger caress his cheek. "Want to go back to the tent?" His friend quietly muttered. He nodded ever so slightly, blinking back tears. "I'm done," he breathed. "Aw no more holes for you," Armpit sneered at Stanley.

"I'm done!" Hector yelled, standing abruptly, "I hate you all and I-"

Zero's words lost their effect with a stutter before he collapsed to the ground.

 **I personally think this chapter sucks but tell me what you think.**


End file.
